User talk:Kazi22
[[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 21:54, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :Is Nikia confirmed?- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 21:57, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Yes she is a Toa of Lightning from Lesovikk's Team. User:Kazi22 21:05, 7 November Congrats!!! You made the 1,00th article! Congratulations! :D Have this banner and put it on your page some where: - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 04:49, 22 November 2007 (UTC) : Congratulations, Kazi! I didn't think it was going to happen so soon. You know, you really deserve to be User of the Month. Right now someone else, who I nominated before you joined, is the only nominee, but if you were nominated, I'm sure you could be UotM for December. Otherwise, you'll be UotM for sure in January, which would make you the first UotM in 2008. In any case, congratulations again for helping us get our wiki to this milestone. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 04:54, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Thank You very much I really do appreciate all of this!!! User:Kazi22 22 November 2007 Now what do I do next? User:Kazi22 24 November 2007 :Just copy this: into your userpage.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 22:11, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry kazi22,I thought I was at user talk:wierdox when I added your banner to my user page.Sorry!--Wierdox 20:37, 10 April 2008 (UTC) E-mail address As you requested... My e-mail address is pnv@megasnap.net. In the future, you can just click "e-mail this user" on the toolbox sidebar when you're at my page. =) ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 20:01, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Im not an administrator. Ask ToaAuserv to block this guy, he is one. The evil dudeArnie 16:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ya, well, i've been an Admin before. its really no different, except that you can block users and delete articles. do you edit on any other wikis? -Panakalego 21:55, 22 March 2008 (UTC) really? cool! That is really cool! Ive played with Bionicles all my life and still do ,and i dont plan on stopping anytime soon! Well ,thank you for helping me feel like i dont have to just sit around on my bed and talk about well im not sure if you can say the s-x word on this sight ,but anyway ,Adults do what i do to (Bionicle)! Thanks man!Destro oy 10:40, 27 March 2008 (UTC) THANKS AGAIN DUDE! Once again ,thanks! Destro oy 22:36, 27 March 2008 (UTC) owned! Then you, my friend, have been offically owned by me! But, what doesn't work the same on BS01? -Panakalego 03:45, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Delete Template Please don't erase the page when putting a delete tag on unless it's inappropriate or offensive. Thanks. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 23:17, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Dreams come true Sorry for the weird headline but your the newest Admin on the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed Wiki as you truly deserve it. Dark Overlord 05:23, 1 April 2008 (UTC) I thank you but I don't know anything about star wars. only Bionicle. Sorry but I was hoping to become a admin for this site or bs01. -Kazi22 Talk 1 April 2008 the return of... Hey, Kazi. did you notice LegoLover came back? -Panakalego 02:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Well then you should have let him do it himself, i don't mean to offend when i say this stuff, i'm just letting you know that if you want to be an Admin, let other users sign it themselves, it's a lot les complicated that way. And again, deleting part of your talk page makes it look like you have something to hide. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:14, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Ok, i'm not attempting to make your life miserible or anything, i'm just clearing this up. can we still be ipals (Internet pals)? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:22, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :so very true, friend. have you read/listened to Dark Mirror 6 yet? It looks like Lesovikk had a different destiny outside the Toa Empire. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:40, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::If you want to make your talk page less cluttered do one of the following: #Archive the top part of it. It is older and less likely going to bring up new discussions. #Delete the top part. Same reason as above. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:06, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Erasing My Edits Kazi22, this is Mighty Me. Why did you undo my edits to the Gaaki article? That was some of my best work. I'm trying to fix up all the Toa Hagah articles. Mighty Me 17:37, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I did some research, and i didn't think it needed to be undone, but i only gave it a quick glance. It's a good thing your fixing the Hagah articles, though. Maybe Kazi has some reason i failed to notice? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 18:03, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Don't I always? -Kazi22 Talk 14 April 2008 Sorry about the Matoro page, I didn't think that stuff really mattered. Mighty Me 03:10, 16 April 2008 (UTC) No harm done. Mighty Me 03:16, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Kazi22, what exactly is going on regarding the Toa Mahri pages, particularly Jaller? You undid my edits when I shuffled the pictures, but now people are changing the other articles to look more like mine. I don't get it. I just thought the Infoboxes were a bit crowded, so I figured it would be okay to put only current info in them (such as the pictures) and leave the rest in the main article. It's all good. Well, it seems to change a lot, but I like it. [[user:Mighty Me|'The Mighty One']] Dare to address me 02:50, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Toa Mahri Do you want me to give the Toa Mahri infoboxes information on the Toa as Inika and Matoran? [[user:Mighty Me|'The Mighty One']] Dare to address me 03:28, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :If I may join in here, the Infobox only needs to be about the present. And we already have that info in the articles. And Kazi, I don't plan on editing BS01. I just created an account for when I might need it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:55, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Well, I've started adding the older info to the boxes- I guess I'll get rid of it. [[user:Mighty Me|'The Mighty One']] Dare to address me 17:02, 25 April 2008 (UTC) BZP? Do you have a BZP account? If so, could you give me a link to your page? If not, what's wrong with you! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:56, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Maxilos I'll make the page then. BTW, how long have you been a member of BZP? I recently joined as well. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Have you ever copied any article from one Bionicle wiki and put it on another? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 03:42, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Nope, just wondering. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 14:35, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Was it confirmed that Maxilos was totally destroyed? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 20:53, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Yep, but last we saw him/it, Hydraxon was trying to fix him. So we don't know what his status is anymore. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 20:57, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::That's my point: destroyed means beyond repair, but we don't know that he can't be fixed. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 21:01, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Where was it ever said Hydraxon never fixed Maxilos? Don't say BS01. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:30, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Too late. Captain Kazi----- Talk 30 April 2008 Info Stop getting info from BS01 and putting it here! You get us into trouble every time you do that! And I'm going to have to actually see where BS01 got the info from. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :And how do we know that they've got it right? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Do you have any idea how many vandals show up from them every time you do that?! -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:39, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::OGD? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::OGD means Offical Greg Discussion, and I'm going to need to have a link. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:43, 30 April 2008 (UTC) You don't really take info from BS01 do you? [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 23:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) And are you ever going to settle with one particular signature?[[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 00:12, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :Stop erasing what other people say! It's offensive, and if you think your talk page is getting too long, archive either all of it or the top part of it. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:24, 1 May 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound accusatory, I was just checking. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like we're going to have to reach some sort of compromise until something is confirmed beyond doubt. By the way, I'm not Christian. [[User:Mighty Me|'Mighty Me']]You may speak 02:58, 1 May 2008 (UTC)